


Три простых слова

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Северус никогда не говорили друг другу эти три простых слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три простых слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Little Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990813) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> Бета: Estimada  
> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Фик переведен для команды WTF Snarry 2014

Гарри и Северус никогда не говорили друг другу эти три простых слова. Гарри вечно казалось, что момент неподходящий: то он слишком долго колебался, то им мешали. Со временем стало ясно, что Северус тоже не собирается их говорить, поэтому Гарри перестал про это думать.

Он знал, что Северус его любит. Другой причины до сих пор оставаться рядом Гарри и представить не мог. Ну, секс был отличным, зато Гарри не отличался пристрастием к порядку. А однажды и вовсе чуть не сжег дом, хотя Северус (что странно) никогда его в этом не обвинял.

Впрочем, Гарри тоже не упоминал случай с тетушкой Мюриэль и садовым гномом в Норе, так что, возможно, Северус отплачивал любезностью за любезность. В конце концов, на свете и не такое приключалось.

После стольких лет Гарри и не ждал, что они скажут друг другу слова любви. И его это вполне устраивало, ведь он знал, что сейчас толкнуть их на признание могут лишь чрезвычайные обстоятельства…

— Открой дверь, мерзавец! — заорал Гарри, колотя в дверь лаборатории Северуса. Он услышал сигнал тревоги, едва переступив порог дома, и в спешке чуть не грохнулся на лестнице в подвальную лабораторию. — Дай мне помочь!

С ядовитым зельем что-то пошло не так, и Северус заперся изнутри, не давая парам распространиться по дому. 

— Убирайся! — раздался крик Северуса из-за закрытой двери.

— Северус, пожалуйста! — Гарри выхватил палочку и начал бормотать подходящие случаю заклинания — все, что мог вспомнить. Но они отскакивали или поглощались поверхностью двери, не оставляя даже царапины.

— Гарри, послушай меня, — от спокойного голоса Северуса у Гарри мороз пошел по коже. — Тебе нужно покинуть дом.

— Я тебя там не оставлю, — возразил Гарри. Он прижал ладонь к двери, безмолвно прося ее открыться. — Впусти меня. Пожалуйста.

— Не могу.

Гарри закрыл глаза и представил, что Северус тоже касается двери с другой стороны. Он прислонился лбом к деревянной поверхности, не замечая, что по щеке бежит слеза.

— Гарри, я… — Северус запнулся.

— Даже и думать не смей, — произнес Гарри. Сердце пронзила боль. — Ты просто не можешь сказать это сейчас.

— Гарри? Гарри!

Гарри распахнул глаза и подскочил на кровати. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Он потер лицо и повернулся к уставившемуся на него заспанному Северусу.

Их обоих частенько посещали кошмары: огромные змеи, дементоры, особо изощренное зло в виде Долорес Амбридж — но этот превзошел все остальные.

Гарри вновь забрался под одеяло, подкатился под бок Северусу и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Я тебя люблю.

Северус застыл; сон, казалось, слетел с него в мгновение ока.

— Не представляю, какие ужасы могли вынудить тебя признать свои чувства…

— Любовь, — мягко ответил Гарри. — Я не стану орать о ней на всех углах или давать объявления в газеты, но я хотел наконец сказать тебе о ней. Хотя бы один раз.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Гарри.

— Я не жду ответа, — Гарри поцеловал Северуса в губы и плюхнулся обратно на подушку. — Мне только нужно было это сказать.

Северус коснулся его щеки.

— Самые волнующие минуты в нашей жизни случаются в самые необычные моменты

— У нас все равно больше необычных моментов, чем обычных, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Вечно все не как у людей, но ведь это работает, да?

— Несомненно, — Северус притянул его ближе. 

Они снова уютно устроились рядом, обнявшись, — опыт, который приходит с годами совместной жизни. Уже засыпая, Гарри подумал, что ничего непредвиденного, в сущности, не произошло. А вот изменилось — все.


End file.
